how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/Device drivers/Memory Technology Devices (MTD)/NAND Flash Device Drivers
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / mtd / nand ---- : drivers/mtd/nand]] : $Id: Kconfig,v 1.35 2005/11/07 11:14:30 gleixner Exp $ NAND Flash Device Drivers **depends on MTD!=n *'Option:' MTD_NAND **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NAND Device Support **depends on MTD **select MTD_NAND_IDS **: This enables support for accessing all type of NAND flash devices. For further information see . *'Option:' MTD_NAND_VERIFY_WRITE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Verify NAND page writes **depends on MTD_NAND **: This adds an extra check when data is written to the flash. The NAND flash device internally checks only bits transitioning from 1 to 0. There is a rare possibility that even though the device thinks the write was successful, a bit could have been flipped accidentally due to device wear or something else. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_AUTCPU12 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SmartMediaCard on autronix autcpu12 board **depends on MTD_NAND && ARCH_AUTCPU12 **: This enables the driver for the autronix autcpu12 board to access the SmartMediaCard. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_EDB7312 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for Cirrus Logic EBD7312 evaluation board **depends on MTD_NAND && ARCH_EDB7312 **: This enables the driver for the Cirrus Logic EBD7312 evaluation board to access the onboard NAND Flash. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_H1900 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) iPAQ H1900 flash **depends on MTD_NAND && ARCH_PXA && MTD_PARTITIONS **: This enables the driver for the iPAQ h1900 flash. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_SPIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NAND Flash device on SPIA board **depends on ARCH_P720T && MTD_NAND **: If you had to ask, you don't have one. Say 'N'. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_TOTO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NAND Flash device on TOTO board **depends on ARCH_OMAP && MTD_NAND **: Support for NAND flash on Texas Instruments Toto platform. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_IDS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) *'Option:' MTD_NAND_AU1550 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Au1550/1200 NAND support **depends on (SOC_AU1200 || SOC_AU1550) && MTD_NAND **: This enables the driver for the NAND flash controller on the AMD/Alchemy 1550 SOC. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_RTC_FROM4 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Renesas Flash ROM 4-slot interface board (FROM_BOARD4) **depends on MTD_NAND && SH_SOLUTION_ENGINE **select REED_SOLOMON **select REED_SOLOMON_DEC8 **: This enables the driver for the Renesas Technology AG-AND flash interface board (FROM_BOARD4) *'Option:' MTD_NAND_PPCHAMELEONEVB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NAND Flash device on PPChameleonEVB board **depends on PPCHAMELEONEVB && MTD_NAND **: This enables the NAND flash driver on the PPChameleon EVB Board. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_S3C2410 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NAND Flash support for S3C2410/S3C2440 SoC **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && MTD_NAND **: This enables the NAND flash controller on the S3C2410 and S3C2440 SoCs **: No board specific support is done by this driver, each board must advertise a platform_device for the driver to attach. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_S3C2410_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 NAND driver debug **depends on MTD_NAND_S3C2410 **: Enable debugging of the S3C2410 NAND driver *'Option:' MTD_NAND_S3C2410_HWECC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 NAND Hardware ECC **depends on MTD_NAND_S3C2410 **: Enable the use of the S3C2410's internal ECC generator when using NAND. Early versions of the chip have had problems with incorrect ECC generation, and if using these, the default of software ECC is preferable. **: If you lay down a device with the hardware ECC, then you will currently not be able to switch to software, as there is no implementation for ECC method used by the S3C2410 *'Option:' MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DiskOnChip 2000, Millennium and Millennium Plus (NAND reimplementation) (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on MTD_NAND && EXPERIMENTAL **select REED_SOLOMON **select REED_SOLOMON_DEC16 **: This is a reimplementation of M-Systems DiskOnChip 2000, Millennium and Millennium Plus as a standard NAND device driver, as opposed to the earlier self-contained MTD device drivers. This should enable, among other things, proper JFFS2 operation on these devices. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_PROBE_ADVANCED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Advanced detection options for DiskOnChip depends on MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP help This option allows you to specify nonstandard address at which to probe for a DiskOnChip, or to change the detection options. You are unlikely to need any of this unless you are using LinuxBIOS. Say 'N'. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_PROBE_ADDRESS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... hex "Physical address of DiskOnChip" if MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_PROBE_ADVANCED depends on MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP default "0" ---help--- By default, the probe for DiskOnChip devices will look for a DiskOnChip at every multiple of 0x2000 between 0xC8000 and 0xEE000. This option allows you to specify a single address at which to probe for the device, which is useful if you have other devices in that range which get upset when they are probed. **: (Note that on PowerPC, the normal probe will only check at 0xE4000000.) **: Normally, you should leave this set to zero, to allow the probe at the normal addresses. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_PROBE_HIGH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Probe high addresses depends on MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_PROBE_ADVANCED help By default, the probe for DiskOnChip devices will look for a DiskOnChip at every multiple of 0x2000 between 0xC8000 and 0xEE000. This option changes to make it probe between 0xFFFC8000 and 0xFFFEE000. Unless you are using LinuxBIOS, this is unlikely to be useful to you. Say 'N'. *'Option:' MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP_BBTWRITE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Allow BBT writes on DiskOnChip Millennium and 2000TSOP **depends on MTD_NAND_DISKONCHIP **: On DiskOnChip devices shipped with the INFTL filesystem (Millennium and 2000 TSOP/Alon), Linux reserves some space at the end of the device for the Bad Block Table (BBT). If you have existing INFTL data on your device (created by non-Linux tools such as M-Systems' DOS drivers), your data might overlap the area Linux wants to use for the BBT. If this is a concern for you, leave this option disabled and Linux will not write BBT data into this area. The downside of leaving this option disabled is that if bad blocks are detected by Linux, they will not be recorded in the BBT, which could cause future problems. Once you enable this option, new filesystems (INFTL or others, created in Linux or other operating systems) will not use the reserved area. The only reason not to enable this option is to prevent damage to preexisting filesystems. Even if you leave this disabled, you can enable BBT writes at module load time (assuming you build diskonchip as a module) with the module parameter "inftl_bbt_write=1". config MTD_NAND_SHARPSLbool 'Support for NAND Flash on Sharp SL Series (C7xx + others)'depends on MTD_NAND && ARCH_PXAconfig MTD_NAND_NANDSIMbool 'Support for NAND Flash Simulator'depends on MTD_NAND && MTD_PARTITIONS **: The simulator may simulate verious NAND flash chips for the MTD nand layer. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux